powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger
is the tenth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features the in-the-flesh introduction of Kinji Takigawa, and his transformation sequence into StarNinger. Synopsis Yoshitaka has been attacked. The team creates a plan to lure the attacker in. The culprit, who fell squarely into the trap, was the guitar carrying Kinji. After the team surrounds him, he transforms into StarNinger. His flashy techniques send the Ninningers flying away. Meanwhile, the Yokai Daidarabotchi appears. The Ninningers arrive at the scene only to find Kinji already there. What are his intentions in Japan? Plot After being attacked by StarNinger, Yoshitaka withdraws and retreats to the Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo before succumbing ti his injuries. While Yoshitaka resting, Takaharu tries to avenge him, but his father warns not to, having been forbidden to use ninjutsu for vengeance. Tsumuji again tries to forbid them but Fuuka advise her father to use it as a training method. The next day, Takaharu poses himself as an oden cart owner, Yakumo as a painter and Fuuka as an ice cream seller to lure the mysterious attacker. A mysterious man approaches the oden cart and attacked him, thinking Takaharu as Yoshitaka but Takaharu escapes and with Yakumo and Fuuka, reveals themselves as they transform and fights the mysterious man, whom turned out to be StarNinger. After defeating the Ninningers, StarNinger reveals himself as Kinji Takigawa, self-proclaimed as the best Youkai hunter. However, he falls into submission after he realized that the Ninningers had taken down more Youkai than him, wishing that he would have come to Japan sooner. At the Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo, Tsumuji fakes an attempt to bring Yoshitaka to the hospital as he awakes and quickly recover from his injuries. When a new Youkai is detected, Kinji disappears and rushes to a construction site, followed by the three Ninningers. With Kinji arrives first, he takes an interest on the new Youkai, Daidarabotchi and takes a picture with him but getting pushed aside after the latter's hatred for paparazzi. Nonetheless, he transforms into StarNinger to take on Daidarabotchi, followed by the three newly arrived Ninningers. After he uses the Hurricane technique via the Furai Nin Shuriken, something jogs in AkaNinger's memory. Witnessing a girl in danger, StarNinger is forced to save her which reminds ShiroNinger of AkaNinger's outlook. Refusing to have himself compared to StarNinger, AkaNinger rushes in and attack Daidarabotchi. Ki and MomoNinger arrive, where they reveal that StarNinger was actually a fan of Yoshitaka. Back during his days in the American Southwest, Kinji meets him and seek training from him, however he lacks Nintality to become one, forcing Yoshitaka to tell him that in order to become a Ninja, he must defeat him. Eventually, Yoshitaka realised that Kinji takes his word to his heart and follows him to Japan. While the Ninningers and StarNinger battle the Jyukkarage and Daidarabotchi, AkaNinger finally realizes his techniques being copied from his grandfather and now gets the gravity of the situation. StarNinger destroys Daidarabotchi with Winning Rock Star, while quickly takes the chance to get a "selfie" with Daidarabotchi before his destruction. Kyuemon quickly enlarges Daidarabotchi and the Ninningers summon their OtomoNin into battle. In the end, Daidarabotchi meets his demise at the hands of Shurikenjin Paon and BisonKing. After the battle, he tries to get a plaster sample of Daidarabotchi's footprints until Yoshitaka delivers them a message: if the Ninningers and StarNinger can defeat each other, then they would be able to inherit the title of Last Ninja. Raizo Gabi finally heals from his injury and sets his eye on AkaNinger. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *BisonKing: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Raizo Gabi: *Yokai Daidarabotchi: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Shinobimaru, Paon (Paonmaru) *AoNinger - AoNinger (Bow Transformer Shot), Dragomaru *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Byunmaru *StarNinger - Furai (Wind Setting), Furai (Lightning Setting), Furai (Ninja Slash), Rodeomaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28, . *'Viewership': 3.4% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 11 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 10' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 5 **'Red': 2 **'Green': 6''' **'''Yellow: 3 *StarNinger's debut is similar to Kyoryu Gold's, in that both appeared in the 10th episodes of their series. *The three Ninningers that battled StarNinger were AkaNinger, ShiroNinger and AoNinger - red, white, and blue - incidentally are also the colors of the American flag, where StarNinger hails from. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!, Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger, Shinobi 11: Shinobimaru, Come Back! and Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ヒーハー！金色のスターニンジャー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ヒーハー！金色のスターニンジャー｣ *http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/04/28/next-time-on-shuriken-sentai-ninninger-shinobi-10/ See Also (Gold Ranger's full debut) (fight footage & story) (Rangers VS. StarNinger fight footage)